


Probably an Invasion of Privacy

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's not home, and Sam finds Blaine's old Cheerios uniform. Naturally, he has to try it on. Roommates fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probably an Invasion of Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta [Cas!](http://theholmesofbakerstreet.tumblr.com) View on my blog [here.](http://elberethgithoniel.tumblr.com/post/76677324268/ficlet-probably-an-invasion-of-privacy) There is a reference in here that could be linked to [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1146981), but it's in no way necessary to read that in order to enjoy this. :)

“Where is it…” Sam mumbles in annoyance as he rummages through the drawers.

They’re not _his_ drawers, but Blaine’s not home. He’d lent Blaine a shirt a while ago when he wanted to wear something bigger for whatever reason, except Blaine had forgotten to return it and Sam needed it, like, now.

And he can’t seem to find it. He’s on the last drawer and he can’t imagine Blaine would hang it up. The problem is, these seem to be clothes Blaine hasn’t worn in a while.

He passes over a pristinely folded Dalton blazer and smiles a little, remembering their quest for the Dalton trophy a year ago.

About to give up hope, he gets to the bottom of the drawer and is greeted by red and white.

Sam freezes, before pulling it out with an awestruck expression. It unfolds as he holds it up. In it, a pair of red pants are hidden, making a flapping noise as they fall to the floor.

He had had no idea that Blaine had kept the Cheerios uniform.

Curious, Sam pulls at the shirt to find it’s kind of stretchy. A thought strikes him, and he slowly looks to the entrance of the apartment, eyes narrowed.

With a guilty but excited grin, Sam strips off his shirt and jeans.

He pulls on the pants first. They go on pretty easily, thanks to the elastic waistband, but there’s several bare inches of skin above his ankle. However, it’s not really uncomfortable.

Next he attempts the shirt. It’s a struggle, and he’s confident that he looks like a chicken with its head cut off as he works the shirt over his arms and tries to find the hole to push his head through.

Finally his head pops through, and he gulps in air as he tugs the shirt down his torso. His belly button is peeking out.

Sam looks at himself in the mirror. The shirt is stretched tight across his chest and - ow - around his arms.

He turns around to find the pants are kind of hilariously slouchy in the ass. He pinches the fabric and stifles a giggle fit as he imagines Blaine stretching out the fabric just by wearing it.

Walking out to their common area, he cocks his head to the side and decides, “Yeah. I’ll have enough room, this is gonna work.”

He warms up and does some stretches. Some he does before any of his workouts, and others he’s seen Blaine do before a practice.

He finds himself surprisingly flexible, sitting on the floor touching his toes, his legs stretched out before him. He’s leaning quite far down and, with a look that changes from concentration to elation, decides to test just how low he _can_ bend at the waist later.

Finally, he feels it’s time. He starts to do a cartwheel - just as the door opens.

Sam crashes with a yelp, a twisted heap on the ground as he stares up at Blaine, who’s turning red.

“Hey, man,” Sam says faux-casually after he’s rearranged himself, lying on his side with his hand cradling his head, trying to look as innocent as possible. His voice is a bit raspy because he got the wind knocked out of him for a second, and _ow_ he’s definitely going to get a bruise on his hip.

“What - what are you doing? Is that my Cheerios uniform?” Blaine asks incredulously, still standing in the doorway.

“Um,” Sam says. “I thought you weren’t going to be home for a while?”

Blaine walks in, and finally closes the door.

“Were you trying to do a cartwheel. Wait - have you done this before?”

“No, this is the first time, and it was going to be a good one, but you came back early! You broke my focus, dude,” Sam says with a small pout.

“Broke your focus? You broke into my stuff!” Blaine retorts, and crap, he actually sounds kind of mad.

“Not really! I was looking for the shirt I lent you that you haven’t given back, I had every right. I found this totally by accident, and it wasn’t easy, either. What did you do to my shirt, huh? That’s the real mystery.” Sam finally stands up, and Blaine just stares for a moment.

“The real mystery is why you’re in the living room wearing my Cheerios uniform and trying to do a cartwheel. Your shirt is in the laundry. Also, it wasn’t _supposed_ to be easy to find! It was at the bottom of my bottom drawer!” Blaine gestures at Sam’s body. “How did you even get it on?” he asks in a more subdued, genuinely curious voice.

“I tried really hard. But that’s not the point,” Sam waves away the question, refusing to tell Blaine of how difficult it actually was.

“Just… take it off, please, and I won’t ask any more questions,”Blaine says, and Sam deflates.

“Could I borrow it again sometime? I want to finish my routine - I was planning one while I was stretching, and I think I wanna set it to Beyoncé’s _Partition_. What do you think?”

Blaine’s shaking his head like he’s trying to clear it, and his eyes are wide, but he only says, “Just take it off, Sam.”

“Fine, dude. I remember when you were fun.” Sam sniffs, going into his room.

“I’m still fun!” Blaine answers.

“Yeah, but you still suck at hiding your dildos, so!” Sam yells back through the door.

Blaine flushes scarlet, and starts to say, “Oh my g-” but he’s cut off by Sam tentatively calling out.

“Um, Blaine? I’m kind of… I’m um… could you help me take this off?”

-

The pictures Blaine takes of Sam stuck in his uniform are more than enough to make up for everything, and, ultimately, he does end up letting Sam borrow his uniform sometimes.

But he also keeps a picture of Sam by on their refrigerator, limbs half-sticking out of holes at awkward angles.

Sam never asks Blaine to take it down, either.


End file.
